


Violent Delights

by VivianDarkbloom05



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A little bloodplay, Alternate Ending, Cliff Sex, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, S03 E13, Yep pretty sure that happened in canon too, let's ignore their injuries, the hannigram way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloom05/pseuds/VivianDarkbloom05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood hand in hand, their faces only inches apart, both men trying to ignore the seductive whisper of imminent death. Torn between falling off the edge of the precipice together and holding on to the cusp of forever, Will and Hannibal must come to a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Delights

Copper, rust, a salty rich tang on his tongue. The taste was just...inexplicable. Will couldn't find the proper words to describe it. But because he had spent an inordinate amount of time in Hannibal's head lately, the apt words lurked just on the tip of his tongue, almost within reach, almost ready to spill out of his mouth. Will looked down, hiding from the accusing gaze of the full, fat moon in the black sky like a lycanthrope who was beginning to feel the pangs of its alter ego's conscience. He wanted to hide his face in his hands. But he had blood on them. There was blood on his hands. Blood on his tongue. Blood on his soul. Blood everywhere.

Blood on Hannibal too. The good doctor cocked his head to the side, watching the former criminal profiler like a wolf waiting for its prey to run. Would he run? Would he try to come back to the life he left behind? Will only had to take a single look at Hannibal to know what the doctor was silently asking him. Instead of answering, he tilted his face up for the moon to see. Right at this moment, they were the moon goddess' humble beasts, Hannibal and himself. He wanted Phoebe to accept their humble offering, his and Hannibal's fresh kill. The Great Red Dragon laid at Will's feet, the slain beast's blood making a steady pool on the ground. Hannibal gazed watchfully at Will, clearly amused that the younger man's attention remained fixated on Francis Dolarhyde's spilled blood. Hannibal was right, it appeared to be quite black indeed. And if he and Hannibal had a soul, Will thought, it would be the color of blood under the moonlight too.

The rolling waves crashed beneath the roaring cliff. Will heard the crashing waves whispering to him seductively, cooing to him, offering him rich promises. He closed his eyes, wanting to succumb entirely.

"Will."

Hannibal called to him, the older man drawing nearer, and Will let him. Will instinctively felt for Hannibal's hands in the dark, wanting to hold on to them, to hold on to Hannibal, until he couldn't anymore. Hand in hand, their faces only mere inches away from each other, they stood precariously on the edge of oblivion together, the moon their only witness.

"This is all I ever wanted for us, Will."

"It's beautiful."

Will stuttered, his balance purposefully swaying towards the edge of the cliff. And then they were falling.

Almost. Will found Hannibal no longer holding his hands, but holding his entire form instead. Hannibal kept a steady one-handed grip on the rocky cliff, effectively keeping the both of them from falling straight to their deaths. But just barely. It seemed a miracle to Will that they were both even alive, at this point.

"As beautiful as it is to die in your arms right now, Will, I would very much prefer to savor you until Death himself comes knocking on our door instead."

Hannibal uttered the words perfectly, without even pausing to catch his breath. Will's breathing still came out ragged and fast, in stark comparison with Hannibal's even, steady breaths. Will was still high on adrenaline, still giddy on death. It seemed to Will that Hannibal knew this would happen, expected that Will would try to throw themselves over a cliff. So they could die together. Will laughed hysterically at that thought and Hannibal had merely glanced at him, like a parent who was used to a child's strange whims.

"Alright, Will...Hold onto me, don't let go. There now-"

The doctor soothed Will as he solely propelled Will and himself into safety and out of the brink of imminent death, and Will wondered if this was all a dream, because surely no man could achieve both things at the same time.

Once they were on _terra firma_ again, Hannibal's mouth found Will's immediately, devouring Will like a starving man before a feast. Will clutched at Hannibal's wind-blown hair, returning the kiss with equal fervor. He groaned and crept impossibly closer to Hannibal when the older man bit his tongue, the sweet, sudden taste of blood in their mouths only serving to make the kiss even more passionate than it was before. When Hannibal broke away from the kiss, Will panted not for dear breath but for more of Hannibal. In that moment, the younger man was completely convinced that he could thrive on Hannibal, and Hannibal alone.

Will whined pathetically, wanting the taste of Hannibal in his mouth again. Hannibal ignored the younger man's protests entirely. Will heard the snap of fabric tearing in two and then his own bare back was suddenly exposed to the mercy of the cold night air, his skin immediately forming goosebumps. He wasn't sure if the goosebumps were the chilly weather's entire fault. He'd never seen the man before him like this. Thunder rumbled overhead, igniting their surroundings in a blinding white flash for a millisecond. In that split second, Will saw Hannibal's features as surely as day and what he saw there made him come to a stock-still. A sliver of maroon flickered in the doctor's black gaze. Hannibal had shucked off his mask and person suit completely. Will shrank away from Hannibal, but not in fear.

_You owe me awe._

Their mouths crashed against each other's again, but this time it was devoid of anything else but violence. The kiss was a battle of dominance, and it was clear to Will right from the start that he wasn't the one winning. Will let go of Hannibal first, conceding from their little fight. Will panted, looking down from where they were standing. They were no longer standing on the edge of the cliff as precariously as before, but their proximity to Death was still near enough to make Will exhilarated.

Hannibal's teeth grazed Will's ear momentarily, enough to make Will shiver in anticipation of what would come next.

"Get on all fours, Will. Ass up."

Will moaned at the command, shocked and aroused at the same time. The words sounded so vulgar to Will's ears, especially coming from a man who valued formality so much.

He followed the order, willfully divesting himself of his pants and undergarments as he did so. Will heard the noise of a fly being undone behind him, followed by the sound of clothing hitting the ground in a soft rustle. Hannibal took him, hard and fast, the unflustered moon watching them shamelessly sate their lust for blood and for each other.

In that moment, they were no longer civil beasts, Hannibal and himself. All vestiges of pretense had fallen away from their bodies like the articles of clothing they had abandoned. They were animals, pure and simple, predators taking all they could from the world and from each other.

*******  
 **EPILOGUE**

Hannibal lathered soap liberally on Will's back, while massaging the younger man's tired muscles simultaneously. Water spouted from the shower, washing away the residual blood from Francis Dolarhyde and both their wounds at the same time. Hannibal planted a kiss on each one of Will's wounds, smiling against his skin as the younger man struggled to speak and catch his breath under Hannibal's ministrations.

"So, Hannibal...where do we go after-this?"

"I believe I've already told you that I wanted to show you Florence in one of our previous meetings."

Hannibal turned away from Will to return the soap to the rack.

"But we can't-shouldn't we find another place, for the mean time, I mean."

Will stuttered the words with uncertainty, keeping his eyes on the shower tiles. Everything still felt...surreal. He wasn't expecting survival, especially his.

"Italy is the most obvious choice. They won't search it as laboriously as the rest of Europe."

Hiding in plain sight. That made sense, of course. Will still kept his eyes dutifully trained away from Hannibal's pervading gaze, focusing instead on the shower drain, on the remaining scarlet slowly being washed away by the pelting raindrops.

"You needn't keep your eyes so downcast, Will. I myself am guilty of entertaining such a thought. Dying in your arms wouldn't be such a bad way to go, after all. No need to worry, I understand your reasoning completely."

Hannibal faced Will, draping a fresh towel over the younger man's naked form. Will finally looked at Hannibal straight on, but his eyes were still colored by reluctance and bewilderment.

"You-what?"

" _If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger._ It makes sense to annihilate us both, Will."

Will stared at him, wide-eyed with good humor.

"Did you just quote Wuthering Heights?"

"Would you rather I quote Romeo and Juliet?"

The younger man's reply was a tacit one, but it seemed to be a request for Hannibal to please shut up, because said younger man immediately grabbed Hannibal's face with both his hands, effectively rendering the older man speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a quote in Romeo and Juliet:  
> "These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume."   
> I found it fitting given Season 3's tragic (romantic) ending. 
> 
> And yep, the last quote is indeed from Wuthering Heights (couldn't resist putting it out there).


End file.
